Generally, Forward Link Only (FLO) technology provides a scheme for delivering video to mobile terminals. FLO uses the same radio frequency in each cell so there are no handoffs as there are in traditional cellular systems. It also uses a layered modulation approach in which a base layer is transmitted along with an enhancement layer. The base layer reaches all mobile terminals in an entire coverage area, while the enhancement layer provides a faster video frame rate in mobile terminals closer to a data source (transmitter). The layered method allows for a graceful degradation of service.
FLO technology is an air interface with multicasting capabilities designed to increase capacity and reduce content delivery costs to the mobile terminals. FLO technology enables mobile users to see and hear high quality video and audio, browse and buy merchandise, or watch a stock ticker wherever the users happen to be, and at anytime without delays. Designed to multicast significant volumes of rich multimedia content, FLO enables wireless operators to cost-effectively deliver news, entertainment, and informational programming in clips and streaming video to many mobile users at once. FLO provides the technology for distributing multimedia content efficiently and economically without impacting current networks.
Accordingly, schemes are needed to improve upon the delivery of content to the mobile users.